Portrait of a Hero
by theWindRunner
Summary: Set a long time after Malistaire. There is no Spiral wide evil but there is an evil Queen in Avalon who maintains her reputation as a stone cold emotionless ruler. Then she meets a boy who was supposed to never have existed and decides to keep him. Only one problem: he is a hero tasked with defeating her. Will his fellow wizards be able to get him back? Rated T for language/blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Queen

(A/N) Please review and let me know if you want me to keep posting this story. Also if you notice any major gramatical erorrs please let me know as well. This is my first fanfic so enjoy.

* * *

Malistaire was vanquished. Morganthe had been defeated. Who knew what happened to Morgrim? Big deal. The Spiral thought it was safe. Wrong.

Avalon, home world of Headmaster Merle Ambrose, used to be over run with monsters, ruled by a bear a long, long time ago. Free of evil thanks to a little boy and a little girl, ring a bell? Yes, good then you'll appreciate how much time it took me to fix it.

Avalon now: evil henchmen, armed guards, dark knights, authoritarian rule, just the usual. Though we also have no sun, no Shadow Magic, no Astral Magic, no other types of magic, no wizards, no heroes, no pets, no mounts, no treasure cards, no wands, no gear, no bears, and definitely NO Morgrim. The other no's can be broken but the last one must absolutely stand.

Wonder what I have against Morgrim? Let me give you a brief history of me.

My name is absurd, long and tedious. It was all part of the breaking of the code. No Book of Secrets name for me thank you but that also meant no credit. I was a secret infraction. That man never made sense to me. Why break the rules if no one knew? I was an apprentice to Malistaire, long ago. Just thinking about it is making me feel old. I must have my henchmen documents around here. They're from the start of Malistaire's quest. You can see those.

Name: I'm sure you can come up with something.

Gender: Female

Age: 8 years, 6 months, 13 days

Magic Competence: Major in Necromancy, Minor in Theurgery

Weapon: Anything that you need with a weight less than 40 pounds.

Literate: Yes. You need to ask.

Appearance: Inconsequential. The position requires me to wear a cloak.

Family: Probably dead and I really don't care.

Additional Information: I am poison resistant like any good murderer.

So apprentice to Malistaire, he was okay as far as evil goes, and then to Morganthe, that lady was crazy and I mean totally insane. Morgrim, I didn't even bother with. He was beyond help. He was trying to conquer Khrysalis while Morganthe was still there. That doesn't exactly scream evil or genius. I don't think even a miracle would have saved his evil campaign but he did put me in stasis for a long time. Almost thirty years I think. One day I just woke up and I still had the memory, mind and body of a sixteen year old.

Once I was out I took over Avalon. It wasn't my home world but it was my favourite world. Not an extremely hard campaign but to perform a complete siege in only forty eight hours, I hope you can appreciate the work it took to gather enough forces to pull it off. Once we finished I was crowned Queen. I didn't particularly feel like being a queen. I was expecting king, general, maybe even high demon. All I can say is thankfully they didn't name me evil overlord or evil anything to be honest. Everyone knows who is evil and who isn't. It's repetitive to stick evil in front of their title. Anyway, being Queen has turned out for the best. It may be a feminine, slightly weak title but I think in the seven years since the siege I've changed that.


	2. Chapter 2: Avalon

(A/N) If you think the rating, genre, or summary needs to be changed just let me know. Thanks.

* * *

The Queen of Avalon stared out her window annoyed and that boded no good for anyone. See to be Queen in Avalon had changed its meaning in the seven years of her rule. The Queen was still young but she was powerful. There was no one in the Spiral who did not fear her but since she ignored them they pretended she didn't exist and went on with their lives. There was also another problem in the Spiral that needed more immediate attention. A young pyromancer writing under the code name Malistaire2 was sending threats to various other wizards and stealing their gear if they did not do as he asked. His accomplice a conjurer writing using the name Malistaire was focusing on larger targets such as the Headmaster. They had so far done nothing illegal except for thievery but their escapades were Spiral wide, excluding Avalon, and had lead to the acquisition of over 900 000 gold and 1000 pieces of gear between the two wizards. Not the greatest heist ever but it was still jail worthy.

Back to the Queen. She was sitting on a windowsill now, staring out into the courtyard and everyone was scrambling. The three murderers she had hired were cowering in fear, the butler was used to the sight, and the dark knights were all trying hard to please.

"I said iron not steel, didn't I?" she said not looking at any of the men behind her.

"Yes ma'am. Our apologies. Our bad." a murderer stammered.

"Yes it is your bad, isn't it?" the Queen let just a bit more of her dark aura slip out of her control.

All of the men flinched even the much experienced butler. Questions were bad enough. She never asked questions unless she was displeased, she only gave orders, but now she was letting her presence be known. The last man who had felt her presence was a diplomat from the sunny world of Krok. Her aura was probably the last thing the man had felt. No one knew for sure but that did stop the procession of nervous diplomats from entering Avalon.

"We got some iron. Tons of it is arriving now." said the Dark Knight Captain.

The Queen swept her gaze over the courtyard.

"I barely see a quarter of a ton out there now." she said icily.

"It's just delayed." piped up another knight.

"Delayed? Whose fault is it that it's delayed?"

No one could answer her question. There was an almost heavy silence as the dark aura in the room continued to work at the men's nerves.

"Shouldn't you be out there hauling it in if there's a delay?"

The Queen spoke in the same icy tone as before but this time she turned half around and shot a glare at the dark knights.

"Yes your highness." they said perfectly synchronized.

All of the knights trembling and with eyes wide as saucers stood. They were stiff from kneeling for the hour it took them to be dismissed but they didn't show it and marching in time, disappeared down the spiral stairs.

"Get off your knees and make the steel vanish. I don't care how or who you use to do it just do it. NOW!" the Queen ordered pointing a finger at an opposing window.

The three murderers wasted no time in clambering out the window and down to the courtyard.

"See to it that they do the job right this time. I don't often give second chances and there is certainly no such thing as a fourth, but if they want a third chance, well the third chance is the guillotine." the Queen commanded shooting the butler a death glare as well.

She swept out of her study gathering the dark aura and tucking it away as she walked. The butler bowed low but it was unsure if she noticed. The Queen took long strides, head up, and eyes sweeping the hall for someone not doing their job. In her castle, the one she had built five years ago, there was no one. Not a single person.

"Good." she thought, "That means they're all out doing their job."

With a vicious kick she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She was not in a good mood today and those fools were making it worse. To add to her list of problems she knew she was bleeding and heavily. Tearing off her black formal dress she threw the thing into the bathroom and put on some pants.

"Shit." she swore as she pulled up her undershirt and stared at the cut.

"Stupid." she muttered cursing both her own weakness and the street urchin with the knife.

The cut ran along a small portion of her side but it was deeper than she would have liked. Gritting her teeth she attempted to clean out the wound with alcohol, seared it close and then bandaged it, as a precaution, before pulling on a long loose fitting shirt. She threw on a belt, her weapons and some shoes. Then she stormed back out into the hall to check on those fools.

They were putting all they had into getting rid of the offending steel and all of the other servants were sure to help. None of them wanted to see their Queen mad.

"It's surprising in a kingdom this size. No dissidents. Not a one. No rebels either and I would know." thought the Queen.

Even those who had remembered Avalon as it had been were hesitant to cause trouble. She didn't know if it was because she had the whole country in her seeming iron grip or if it was because of her dark aura but no one had ever tried to disobey her wishes.

"I don't make them happy, content or satisfied. It's not because they respect me, and fear seems like it would have lead to problems before." she pondered though her eyes were still like the offending steel, "It amazes me. Some days I just wonder why? Why would these people still continue to do my bidding? I don't have the best position. My reign could come crumbling down at the slightest sign of rebellion. All of my supporters have moved out now. I'm not sure if my generals even agree with my ideas or if they even enjoy having power?"

The Queen felt like smiling and shaking her head with dancing eyes and maybe a quiet chuckle but she refrained. An action such as that would have brought about her demise quicker than she could cast. She was known as The Demon in the streets.

"Having fun?" she asked a murderer sarcastically.

He was too flustered to answer. He looked up at her emotionless eyes that didn't seem to match her mouth and had trouble breathing.

"Well I'm not. There is still a mound of steel in the courtyard and a half ton of iron waiting to be moved." the Queen said unimpressed.

They had removed half of the steel in the courtyard and brought in another quarter ton of iron all in under half an hour but the Queen was still not pleased.

"You there! Leave the steel. Go help with the unloading of the iron." she shouted.

The girls that she had singled out ran off in the direction that her finger was pointing. Their faces looked neither scared nor awed. They had bowed as if it was a strict school teacher they were obeying rather than a woman who was known for executing those who disobeyed.

In Avalon people had long ago lost their whipped, fearful looks unless they messed up and were forced before her. The Queen had long ago given up puzzling over this. It was just the way of things. Everyone did her bidding and she acted like a demonic dictator.

"Your highness, the guillotine." said the butler dragging the small guillotine out into the courtyard.

"Over by the wall. I don't think we need it just yet." she told him waving a hand.

Small smirk, eyes still black as coal and expressionless as stone, check and check. Don't look at the butler, stare at the workers, watch it dawn on their faces, they turn pale, let them see you, make sure they hurry back to work, all check. The Queen was still a demon.

"Milady, news." a voice called from the castle wall.

The Queen didn't even need to turn. There was only one person who called her that. If she was worried about having no loyal followers she shouldn't have been. If she hadn't been practicing keeping her responses hidden she would have shivered.

"Simon." she said voice still flat, "What news?"

"Of a boarder skirmish, milady." the lanky young man answered.

"Borders? What borders? We have no borders. I rule all of Avalon." the Queen reminded him.

"World borders." he explained.

"Pardon?" she said her voice shot up half an octave but she managed to keep her eyebrows from raising.

Some of the men grumbled about outsiders but it may have just been for the Queen's benefit.

"Apparently they're wizards." Simon reported.

"A hero?" a few girls whispered excitedly and their elders told them to hush but the Queen didn't really hear.

"Wizards?" she asked whirling around to face the courier.

She felt the rip as the knife wound reopened and the stinging pain that started when it brushed against the bandages but she ignored it. The surprise was evident in her voice and her eyes were seeing now. They searched Simon's face in alarm but his courier expression never changed.

Realizing the servants behind her needed an explanation she whirled to face them once again bringing searing pain to her side. Her expression was vacant again but her crossed arms and sarcastic tone of voice told them all they wanted to know.

"Imagining things are we?" she asked annoyed, "Did we forget that we have work because we didn't forget that I had a guillotine, I hope."

The mention of the device sent most of the Avalonians to work again as they hefted pieces of steel and iron and resumed the move. None seemed to be thinking murderous things of their Queen though. A few cast glares at Simon but for the most part their murderous intent was directed at the incompetence of the three murderers for making them do the extra work. Maybe it was because murderers could be killed while the Queen could not or maybe they just hated the murderers. The butler stood off to the side unsure of his duties.

The Queen turned to him and said, "Watch them. If they need it the guillotine is there. Come!"

The last command was directed at Simon who obediently followed her into the castle. They trekked up stairs and through halls. They went down secret passages and past the kitchen.

"Your wound reopened." Simon noticed losing his courier expression.

The Queen looked down at the blood that was soaking into her white shirt, "I hadn't noticed."

"So it doesn't hurt?" pressed Simon.

"Irrelevant." she snapped then ordered, "Tell me more about these wizards."

"Wizard." corrected Simon.

"Only one wizard caused a boarder skirmish that was large enough to bother telling me about?" the Queen said curiously.

They entered into her chambers and she left Simon in the main room while she went to reclose her wound in the bathroom.

"No. There were more." Simon said, "Five or six. I think."

"Simon do not play me." hissed the Queen annoyed.

"I wasn't there and the count varies from peasant to peasant." continued Simon as if she hadn't spoken which was a very dangerous card to play with the Queen.

"Shirt." ordered the Queen through gritted teeth as she once again cleansed, sealed and bandaged the cut.

"Colour?" asked Simon.

"Formal dress. Green." she replied changing her mind.

Simon handed the dress through the door with a sigh.

"Mind telling me where you got that cut?" he asked.

"Did you just say peasants?" the Queen said ignoring Simon which was not at all a dangerous card to play.

"Yes. The count varied from peasant to peasant." he repeated.

"The peasant militia handled this?" she asked surprised, "All by themselves?"

"No." Simon said with a sigh.

"Explain yourself." she ordered stepping out of her bathroom; she had armed the masses but it wasn't like they had ever tried to revolt and sometimes she wondered why she had bothered to train them.

"The dark knights were there too but they called it tricks of the light. They refused to believe in wizards." Simon elaborated trying not to stare at the Queen.

She was wearing a deep, deep, dark green, sleeveless, floor length dress. It was cut slightly lower than her others to reveal some of her cleavage and the silver scar that ran between both of her breasts. It laced up in the back and in the space between the laces Simon could see more of her silvery scars. There was elegant black lace on the top of the bodice and where the bodice met the skirt. It fitted her exactly hugging tight to emphasize her figure but flowing loose and gracefully at her feet. She was wearing two black gloves that reached to her upper arms but it looked like the fingers had been cut off. She was still wearing the heels and belt from before but her sword was nowhere to be seen.

"Dark knights." she reminded Simon putting on her blank face and a black cloak.

"They caused the other wizards to flee. We only caught one but we had no casualties." he reported blushing slightly.

"I would rather we had more casualties and caught more wizards." snapped the Queen face staying blank as a slate.

"You would sacrifice your own guard?" asked Simon.

They swept through the hall towards the Queen's study.

"That's what they were raised for." she said then muttered, "Though the brainwashing may have worked too well. No wizards. Unlikely."

"Pardon, milady?" asked Simon.

"I'm going to see the captive." she announced, "You will show me the location then return to your duties."

"But don't you need me?" questioned Simon.

"Do you understand your instructions?" the queen repeated in a monotone voice.

"Yes but," Simon began.

"Good then we are clear." the Queen said in a tone that should have closed the argument.

"What if you need help?" protested Simon.

"I gave you an order. Are you clear?" she almost growled.

"Order? It's me. Ru…" Simon tried.

"Are you clear." she demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Simon snapped back, "All clear."

"Never say my name." she hissed close to his face, "Understand."

"Yes, your highness." Simon said on the verge of hissing himself.

"Good." the Queen said her tone returning back to normal, "Let us be off."

Nothing in her tone or actions betrayed any of the hurt that she felt at the lack of Simon's use of 'milady', neither before nor after she pushed them through the magic mirror, but Simon knew.

"Stole it from those fools in Wizard City." she remarked gesturing at the mirror like she was talking to just another general, "I believe they called it Dee's Mirror."

"Yes milady." Simon replied.

The Queen felt relief at the return of his pet name for her but gave no sign. Simon longed to offer her his arm but he knew that only more orders lay down that route and strolled along beside her. He hated the orders but also understood that they were necessary. He was the only one in Avalon who wanted her out of power but also one of her most devoted followers whose job was to keep her on the throne. He sighed and felt her question but knew she wouldn't ask.

"Is this the place Simon?" she asked.

"Yes, milady." he answered back as rural courier, "Just over that rise. You'll see it. The militia is gathered round the wizard. Now if you'll excuse me, milady, I have some mail to deliver."

"I trust you shan't be late courier." were her parting words as she climbed the rise.

The lack of daytime was troublesome. It wasn't even a lack of light that was the problem but the eternal night made her wish for some sun. There was enough light to grow crops, fight, and rule by but there was no sun.

"I think I can fix that." she muttered as she topped the rise.

When the militia saw her they saluted all in sync as they had been taught. Then they brought her to the boy. He was lying where he had been knocked unconscious, on his back, in the mud. His wand had been trampled and he was missing his boots. The Queen looked down at him her face horrified, her mind confused and her thoughts whirling. Luckily her long black hair hid all of that from the militia.

"Should we send him to the block, highness?" asked a militia man anxious to please.

"No. I'll be taking him with me." the Queen said voice still strong, "Load him up."


	3. Chapter 3: Laure

(A/N) Sorry for the inconsistencies in chapter length. Some scenes just take longer than others. The serving girl's name can be pronounced Laura or Lori. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

"Who is he?" asked a serving girl.

The militia had carted the boy up to the Queen's castle and passed him onto the servants to care for.

"Don't ask questions just do as you're told." snapped the militia man.

"Why?" demanded the girl, "The Queen isn't around."

"Watch your tongue." warned the militia man.

"That goes for you too." threatened a dark knight.

"Father." the serving girl cried happily.

"Do not speak of the Queen that way." he admonished his daughter, "It is owed to her that you live."

"Yeah, yeah." replied the serving girl bored of this talk, "Same as always but it's not like she has super hearing or anything. All she does is stand around."

Her father raised a hand to discipline his daughter but before he could the Queen's voice cut him off.

"And what kind of meeting will you have next and forget to invite me to?" she questioned striding in.

"None your highness." said the dark knight saluting and standing at attention.

The serving girl jumped and the militia all stood at attention.

"Are you sure? I can hear you talking quite clearly." she said then ordered the butler, "Take the boy to block 248."

The butler hefted the boy, who couldn't be more than fourteen, over his shoulder and started up the stairs with him. The Queen followed after.

"Laure come!" she snapped, "Dismissed!"

The last order was issued to the gathered crowd as the white faced Laure hurried up the stairs after her. It took the crowd quite some time to disperse despite the order. After they made sure that the Queen was safely out of ear shot they opened their wine flasks and started to talk.

"She's gonna get it now." whispered the militia man.

The dark knight slightly smiled. A lesson of fear from the Queen and his daughter would never speak out against her again.

"She'll understand about our lives when she's older." chuckled a militia member.

The dark knight grunted in response, saluted and left but secretly hoped that his daughter never did.

As soon as he was out of sight the remaining men opened a tankard of beer that they weren't supposed to and commenced drinking the night away. The Queen never asked for beer anyway and it tasted so much sweeter when it was forbidden.


	4. Chapter 4: Who is he?

The Queen and Laure sat on the bed opposite to the one the boy lay in. They had been watching him sleep for an hour now. The butler had cleaned the boy and changed his clothes but the boy hadn't woken up. The Queen only needed one glance to tell that he was only unconscious. He fascinated her but Laure only stayed still out of fear. Her mistress was acting strange and she was too afraid to move. If the Queen had really heard every word that was said Laure knew that she was in for the guillotine, at the very least but the Queen had mentioned nothing. Her dark aura was under control and the butler had left forty-five minutes ago. Finally the Queen spoke.

"Laure I know you're smart. Can you keep a secret?" asked the Queen quietly.

"Y, y, yes ma'am." Laure stuttered; the Queen didn't sound sarcastic in the least.

"A secret that can never be told to anyone not even under the threat of torture or death?" the Queen pressed.

Laure nodded unable to speak. The Queen almost sounded human.

"Well now, cat got your tongue does he." mocked the Queen sounding more like her normal self, "Come now. Talk to me just like you talked about me in the kitchen there."

Laure gasped horrified that the Queen knew her every word.

"Tell me your every thought Laure or else you will be parted from your tongue forever." the Queen said now menacingly.

Laure knew there was no way for this to end positively and did what her Queen had commanded.

"You're cruel and selfish and mean and a hog who looks like a dead fish nailed to a rotting dog. You turn up your nose because you're too cheap to give us soap to wash and you complain about our smell even though you smell like rotting gravy mixed with vinegar and Frankenstein's breath. You're a horrid vampire who is sucking this country dry and you sound like a banshee. If your picture was in the dictionary it would be next to the word 'tyrant'. You can't lift a finger to help any of us and you're a filthy whore."

Laure didn't know where the torrent of word came from; she didn't even know what half of the words meant. They just felt right.

The Queen cackled, slightly like a banshee, and let her dark aura escape. Even though it wasn't nearly as strong as what she used against her knights, Laure was close to her and not half as trained as the knights. She felt her courage and the ability to breathe leave her.

The Queen flipped Laure onto her back and knelt down next to her holding a knife at her throat. Laure couldn't move. The dark aura was flowing into her ear and curling around her finger and toes. It was slowly making its way to her heart.

"So that's what the people are saying of me are they." the Queen mused looking at the wall, "So kind of you to tell me. I think I'll have to hunt them down. What do you think?"

Laure wanted to scream don't but she couldn't. The dark aura was at her knees and elbows now. If ever she had thought she felt pure terror now she knew she hadn't. This was pure terror.

"Against the idea are we?" mocked the Queen her eyes expressionless black orbs, "I may reconsider if…"

Here she paused and stared into Laure's eyes causing the serving girl to flinch.

"…if you tell me all the juicy little details of people's lives that you left out of your little rant." continued the Queen, "For every secret you tell me I'll let you save one person and if you tell me a secret about your father I'll even let him live for free, but be quick now you need a secret to first save yourself if you want to save anyone else. What about that darling little boy who every morning calls for his 'big sister'? He's gone for sure if you don't spill fast."

"You…" Laure found she could talk again and the dark aura had halted its progress up her body.

"Oh I can and I will." the Queen said releasing even more of her aura.

Laure could practically see her own death but something stopped her from uttering one word. The Queen tried every method of emotional abuse she used on children and even went so far as to cause blood to drip from Laure's neck but still Laure said nothing. Laure said nothing even as the dark aura resumed winding itself deeper and deeper into her ear. She could feel it getting closer and closer to her brain. She saw the Queen sitting on the bed and the Queen had her little brother now. She was using the dark aura to worm inside his body too.

"Just one little secret." taunted the Queen holding up Laure's brother who had his eyes wide in terror.

"Just one little secret and I could save myself. One about my father and I could save both of us. Then I could save Dustin." Laure thought, "But no! It's better like this. The Queen will just use this against us. I would rather take my secrets to the grave. No one will know anything that I promised not to tell. Like father I put my word before my life."

Laure refused to think of her brother and shut her eyes. Her ears already heard no sound. The dark aura was so close now. Three millimetres off. Now it was two. Now one. Laure nearly cried. She was only thirteen and yet she was going to die but she didn't. Just like that the whole room cleared up. The dark aura was gone and Laure was fine.

She sat up cautiously. A knife lay next to her. There was dried blood on her neck which she scrubbed off but other than that there was no sign that she had been pinned to a floor. The dark aura had left no marks and she didn't feel any unpleasant side effects after it had gotten that close to her brain. Quickly she looked for her brother. He wasn't in the room at all. Laure missed him and felt herself tearing up.

"Keep it together." she sternly reminded herself.

Taking another look around she noticed that the sleeping boy had not stirred at all during the events.

"Lucky him." thought Laure bitterly.

She had never been more helpless or terrified in her life. All of that power had blown her away. Now she knew what came of talking bad about the Queen.

"The Queen!" Laure remembered, "What had happened to her?"

Looking behind her Laure saw the older woman had fallen on the bed sideways but she was still conscious. In fact she looked tired.

"Ma'am?" asked Laure cautiously and respectfully in case she unleashed another bout of fury.

The Queen said nothing and patted the bed beside her. Laure lay down copying the Queen and praying this was not another trick. When she was settled on her side, facing the Queen, Laure encountered another shocking thing. The Queen was smiling. Not full out smiling but she had a soft grin plastered over her face.

"Hi." the Queen said softly and gently.

She was impressed by Laure. The girl had stood her ground in her trial and proved the Queen's own hunch. Simon was falling for her and she needed someone else who was on her side.

"Hi." Laure whispered back confused.

"I'm glad that you passed my trial. I needed someone who I was absolutely sure would not reveal any secrets under any circumstance. Not to save themselves, nor family, nor to gain status. I apologize for the nature of the test and this conversation." the Queen confessed.

"She was testing me." Laure thought amazed, "I passed. She can feel. Like actually feel. She has emotions and she apologized but why me? And why does she act like a brick wall if she isn't?"

Out loud Laure said, "I thank you for the opportunity ma'am."

The Queen chuckled, "I would like it if you talked to me like you did before. Without all of the formal titles."

"And the insults?" asked Laure.

"Well deserved." pointed out the Queen, "Except for the last one. You know you're the closest thing I've seen to a rebel ever since I started ruling Avalon."

"Really?" Laure said surprised.

The Queen nodded.

"Do you know how I keep my power?" she asked.

"You're really tough on your soldiers and you have that dark aura and you train everyone to think they owe you some big favour." Laure responded but secretly she knew that wasn't just it.

"Come on. Tell me the rest. You're a smart girl Laure. That was one of the reasons I picked you. Tell me the rest." the Queen coaxed.

"It's because you don't show emotion." Laure guessed and continued on at a slight nod from the Queen, "You appear unapproachable. You also aren't human. You're a demon. They can't kill you so they learned to live with you. They try to appease you so you don't eat them."

The last few words caused the Queen to chuckle again.

"From what I gather that seems to be the case. I just wanted to see if anyone else noticed it too. Now can you see the reason why this hour can never leave the room?" the Queen explained then yawned.

Laure nodded then asked, "Can I ask something? If you don't mind me asking it."

"You can ask anything you want. Within reasonable bounds." the Queen assured her, "I won't get mad even if I don't answer. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you tired?" asked Laure.

"Because I used magic, my aura and my physical strength in that little escapade there. Normally holding a knife up wouldn't be a problem but when I have to both shape and control my aura it can get a little tiring." explained the Queen, "The real drain came from the illusion. I've never been good at them."

"Of Dustin." Laure clarified.

The Queen nodded.

Laure hadn't meant to get teary but they still welled up anyway.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she mentally cursed herself, "Don't show any weakness."

The Queen could see Laure trying to force the tears back. She knew upset when she saw it and if she really admitted it, she felt for the younger girl. Silently the Queen caught a tear as it fell from the girl's eye and rested her hand on Laure's head. "Better she is upset in here than out there. Out there I have created the world and it is ruthless." thought the Queen.

Laure scrubbed the remaining tears from her eyes and stayed still in shock. The Queen was actually caring. No one could have guessed. It also felt nice to know that there was someone stronger that cared; even if they only cared for a few minutes.

"The room is soundproof. That much I can do." said the Queen, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He's my little brother but I don't get to see him much. He lives half the year with my mother out in the country and the other half of the year Father and I work so much that I see him only when I drop him off at Madame G's house and when he is asleep before I go to bed. I miss him." confessed Laure, "But you can't do anything about that can you."

The Queen nodded affirming Laure's statement. The way of the world was harsh. No punishment meant no power. The Queen had learned that statement long ago. She studied Laure's face as she silently stroked the girl's hair. After Laure seemed to be in control the Queen let her hand drop to her side and waited.

"Your hair is nice." Laure said cautiously taking a lock.

The Queen made no objection. Laure liked the feel. It was silky and smooth. It was nothing like her frizzy untamed mess of curls.

"You smell nice too and I guess I can take back what I said about you looking bad." Laure decided then tacked on, "But not any of the other stuff."

The Queen's smile only widened as she watched the curious child get another good look at her. She knew she was pretty enough to sway certain men to her side with only the blink of an eye but that was men. To find someone who thought she was truly pretty was rare.

Laure was fascinated. The Queen had pale creamy skin, long elegant fingers and a flawless complexion. She was even more beautiful than Laure's mother and Laure had used to think that her mother was the most beautiful women in existence despite their differences.

"But she's not like mother." Laure reminded herself, "She's a queen. Mother is human. At times disgustingly so. She's a goddess. Sometimes a rather cruel one but not a human all the same."

"I'm sure you must have another question. Maybe one about sleeping beauty over there?" teased the Queen.

"Yeah I do." Laure said not bothering to be shocked that the Queen was teasing.

"And?" prompted the Queen.

"Who is he?" asked Laure.

"A wizard they presume. He might even be a hero." the Queen responded lightly.

"How do you know him? Why did he cause you to react like that? How old is he? What's his name?" Laure rapid fired the next set of questions.

The Queen winced and forced herself to breath calmly. She had known the questions would come but she had been expecting more time to build up to them.

"Oh well. That's what I get for picking a bright one." she said.

"Are you going to answer?" demanded Laure propping herself upon one elbow so she could better see the boy.

The Queen nodded. A hand was folded over her stomach in an attempt to keep the queasy feeling at bay. Laure's curiosity was shining in her eyes and the Queen was thankful for at least one of her choices in life.

"Let's start with the easiest." the Queen said tone still light though now she was making an effort, "If I'm correct on whom he is then he should be fourteen and his name is Isaac Firesword."

"What do you mean if you're correct." asked Laure lying back down and as she did she saw the uncertainty in the Queen's eyes.

"Who is he?" asked Laure in a softer tone, "Really? Who is he? Is he going to hurt us?"

"No. He's harmless enough. I'm only shocked to see him. I didn't think he existed." admitted the Queen, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"And you?" demanded Laure.

The Queen nodded and sat up. Her arms were crossed but it seemed as if she was trying to stop herself from emptying her stomach. Laure copied her except her arms were crossed in a stubborn 'tell me now' gesture.

"He doesn't exist." the Queen started, "Or at least I didn't think he did until Courier Simon alerted me to his presence."

Laure looked like she was going to ask several things again but the Queen softly put a finger to her lips asking for Laure's silence.

"I knew him though from before." the Queen continued, "When I was younger I drew him. I still have the drawing from before. It looks like him exactly. Isaac Firesword was the name I gave to the boy I had drawn. I have drawings of him at different ages. For a long time I was obsessed with him even though he didn't exist as a real person for me. I got over it once I had made eighteen drawings and I'd never thought of him until now. He may not even be the same boy as the one I drew but the resemblance is uncanny. There is no such thing as chance when something like this occurs. When I first saw him, I have to be honest, I was in shock."

"Okay." Laure said.

Satisfied she uncrossed her arms.

"Then we're done." said the Queen.

"Nope." Laure declared, "I've got one more."

"What?" asked the Queen mystified.

"Who's Simon? Who is he really?" demanded Laure.

"Nope. That's one I will not answer." refused the Queen.

"Why not?" asked Laure.

"I will not be answering that one either." teased the Queen, "Now run along and tell the butler to bring some food. I think that the boy has slept long enough. I'm going to wake him up."

"I'll miss it." complained Laure who was now very interested in the boy.

"Not if you hurry." said the Queen then bending close, "Remember secret."

Then she put on her 'brick wall' face.

"Yes ma'am." Laure said with a curtsy and hurried out the door.

The last thing she saw was the impassive eyes of the Queen of Avalon as she shut the door behind Laure.

"Yep. Nothing like Mother." Laure said in her head, "Not at all. The Queen has her human moments. But while I dread Mother's moments I long for her's."

* * *

(A/N) Any thoughts on what type of wizard Isaac should be? I know what he is not. He isn't a theurgist, diviner, or pyromancer but I'm not sure what he is.


	5. Chapter 5: Isaac Firesword?

(A/N) First order of business: thank you for reviewing:). Second order of business: exam week at my school will be over soon so I will have to slow down my chapter output.

* * *

The Queen stood up and looked around. She didn't feel as dizzy as she had before. There was no one watching. Laure had been gone for less than a minute when the Queen heard her footsteps returning to the room with the butler close behind her. Both were at least thirty seconds away and what the Queen planned to do would take less than twenty. An awakening spell that she had developed and a Satyr should be fine. Last she had conceived of Isaac he was only level 35 and it was likely that he had half his health or more because of the militia's bad aim and the butler's speedy bandaging job.

The Queen started chanting under her breath. She wove the words for both spells together so they would cast only seconds apart. Awakening cast. Laure was now fifteen second away. Then Satyr came. He didn't stay long in the gloomy castle and disappeared after his silent pipes solo. Five seconds until Laure reached the door.

"Not quite." thought the Queen, "I haven't healed in three years but that's no excuse. I'll have to get faster. That means practice but not in public. Imagine the damage to my reputation if it becomes known that I can heal."

The boy, maybe Isaac, shot upright, the door banged open, he gasped and Laure entered with her mouth gaping like a fish. The butler tactfully shut both it and the door as he entered.

"You called your majesty." he said with a bow.

Laure barely remembered to curtsy. All of her attention seemed to be on the boy. The Queen had her attention focused on the boy as well but she could still see Laure standing like a stone. The Queen had to pretend she didn't notice Laure's behaviour so she didn't have the need to say anything sarcastic. The butler nudged Laure but seeing as the serving girl still refused to move the Queen decided to intervene.

"Never seen a boy before?" she asked starting off sarcastically.

Laure blushed and looked at the toes of her boots while the Queen turned her sarcasm to the boy.

"And who might you be? I'm longing to know who the child bold enough to enter my domain is. I hope you're not a god. I really do. God and guillotines do not go well together." The Queen said.

The boy made no response only stared at her blinking slowly as if he was trying to focus through a fog.

"Boy! The Queen asked you a question. Answer it." the butler reprimanded.

The boy slowly turned his head back and forth surveying the room but his gaze snapped to the butler when he spoke. Still the boy made no reply only some more blinking.

"Is he deaf?" asked Laure too curious to know her place.

The Queen swept Laure a freezing glare which caused the girl to shiver and bow her head once more.

"I believe he is deaf." stated the Queen looking at the butler.

"I am not!" yelled the boy now alert and fully awake.

Six eyes flashed to his face. In the young girl's he saw interest, in the man's he saw surprise, and in the woman's he saw nothing. Involuntarily he flinched but didn't try to run. A cruel smile made the woman's lips curve slightly upwards but her eyes remained empty.

"Name!" she snapped.

"Who are you?" the boy tried to say but only got out the first word.

"Silence!" the woman shouted, "I am the Queen of Avalon and as you are in my dungeon and at my mercy, I will ask the questions. Unless of course you think that you can beat me?"

The boy gave no response.

"Think you're smart do you?" asked the Queen crossing her arms, "I asked what your name was?"

She came close to the boy and leaned in.

"Or maybe you would prefer inmate of 248 on your gravestone instead?" she threatened.

The boy gulped and looked up at her.

"I don't know your majesty. I don't remember. I only woke up here today and I can do stuff but I don't know anything about myself." he confessed sounding lost and close to tears.

"Fear, terror, and beer." the Queen reminded herself silently swallowing the lump in her throat.

Out loud she ordered, "None of the following leaves this room."

Looking the boy straight in the eyes, she was acting human now; the Queen took a deep breath and didn't question the morals of her next action.

"Your name is Isaac Firesword, you are fourteen and you are my little brother who was in the countryside on vacation when you got attacked. You are a wizard and no one can know this because I have banned magic use in Avalon." The Queen explained in a straight face.

"Isaac Firesword?" the boy said toying with the name, "It sounds okay. Yeah I remember Rose calling me Isaac but I'm not so sure about the Firesword part. Are you sure?"

"I don't know who Rose is but I do know your name." the Queen said.

"So, I'm a prince?" mused Isaac.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." the Queen replied, "But you don't question me when we're in front of anyone. In front of people I am the Queen and you are my page who has recently come from the countryside."

"Why?" asked Isaac then noticing Laure and the butler, "Do they count as people?"

"I have ordered their silence and if it became known that I had a younger brother there would be people who could use you against me. When you develop your magic further then we might be able to have that talk." the Queen said smiling softly.

"What about the plains? The ones with the black grass?" asked Isaac, "I remember being hit over the head."

"That was earlier today. The militia attacked you because they mistook you for a bandit in the commotion. It was luck for you Courier Simon found you and reported in to me." the Queen told Isaac.

"Courier?" asked Isaac.

"It is how we address our workers. Title, or job if they have no title, and then their name." she explained.

"So what kind of wizard am I?" asked Isaac.

The Queen looked deep into Isaac's sky blue eyes searching for the answer to that question. It was not one of the things she had the liberty to invent. Magic always shows itself sooner or latter. The answer surprised her.

"You're a level 34 thaumaturge, or ice wizard, with a second in death." she said.

"What?" asked Isaac.

"That means your major is thaumaturgy, your minor is necromancy and overall you're a magus." the Queen explained further.

Isaac appeared puzzled over this and she left him in quiet for a minute or two. Both the butler and Laure were giving her strange looks. Laure's seemed puzzled and the butler's amused.

"So he's an ice wizard." thought the Queen, "I would have picked fire and death but ice and death go equally well together. I wonder if he knows any thing else?"

"So I'm best at ice but I can also use death." Isaac reiterated still not quite sure.

"Don't worry. It will all come back to you in time." assured the Queen.

"How come you were so mean to me before and acted like you didn't know me?" asked Isaac.

"I'm sorry. I had to be. I was the Queen and as the Queen you know I have to be imposing. I also thought you were teasing me and I was angry that you, who knew better than to cross me, were acting like a child when I was sure you had been killed. You hate when I don't notice you so I pretended not to know you as revenge. Childish I know." explained the Queen cuddling Isaac close.

"She had to be the Queen and that was all. It was just a job." Isaac told himself feeling better.

He leaned into her and relaxed just like she thought he would. No part of his body or mind screamed that this action was wrong. Isaac liked it. In fact it felt natural. It was something he had always done. Smiling and feeling like a three year old Isaac tilted his head up to look at his big sister. She was beautiful and her eyes were filled with concern for him. He always loved her eyes when they were human.

"Always?" wondered Isaac, "I guess I'm remembering some stuff from my past. I hope I remember my magic soon. It would be a shame to have to start all over. I was getting really close to learning Ice Colossus. Huh? Where had that come from?"

"What was I like when I was little? Did I play with you lots? What were our parents like? Where did we come from?" Isaac asked.

"You were a good kid and we did everything together." lied the Queen, "Our parents were from outside of Avalon but we moved here before you were born and when I was a baby. They weren't good people but they tried their best. I just think that life got to be too much for them to handle and they disappeared one night. I raised you after that because I'm so much older. I don't know much about where our parents were from but both you and I were from a small village and then moved to the castle latter on."

"There are other worlds out there?" asked Isaac intrigued.

The Queen nodded. The ghost of a smile was on her lips.

"Can I see them?" asked Isaac.

Still amused the Queen answered, "You already did. I think you told me they were boring and that's why you were out in the country. You were always looking for a new place to explore."

Isaac grinned at her teasing.

"Are you glad that I'm back at the castle now?" he asked.

"Very much so." said the Queen.

Once again Isaac looked up into her eyes and noted what he saw there. The Queen wasn't playing at anything here. She really did feel the care, compassion and concern for Isaac that was displayed in her eyes. He was tugging at her heart strings.

"Do you love me all the time?" asked Isaac suddenly looking down, "Even when I'm bad."

"If you're bad and I get mad that doesn't mean I don't love you. I've loved you forever and I'll love you for always. No matter what happens or what you do. Okay." the Queen said not lying in the least.

Isaac nodded.

"What do I…" he started to ask but was cut off by the clang of metal and rumble of stones.

"Stay here. Get ready. Laure you as well." ordered the Queen all business, "Be silent! Come!"

The last order was for the butler who already knowing what she would ask had the door held open. The pair swept through it, shut it and stormed down the hall.

"Your little brother, your majesty?" asked the butler.

"Humour me." she said in a flat tone.

"My secrecy is guaranteed but the nature of the game?" asked the butler.

"Are you questioning me in public?" asked the Queen as both were doing double time to the balcony.

"Forgive me your majesty." replied the butler.

The Queen gave a curt nod and secretly forgave the butler. He was one who she had trusted before Simon was born and this had proved his loyalty.

"Your majesty the situation." reminded the butler.

The Queen resumed her speed walk towards the cacophony but her mind was not there. The Queen would get what she wanted and what she wanted was Isaac. She wanted Isaac with all of her might and she was willing to fight for him.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Talks

The Queen appeared on the balcony expecting a full blown revolution but none came. Instead a scrap of metal came flying. It was aimed at her head. She side stepped before whistling at the pack of dogs in front of her.

All action in the courtyard came to a halt and the people standing by the pile of metal looked up at her curiously.

"Good afternoon." she said with false courtesy, "Would someone care to explain why we seem to be shooting scrap iron at me?"

As one the whole courtyard went down on their knee. Treason was not a charge that was taken lightly in any world and in Avalon less so.

"Stop grovelling." she ordered, "Captain stand."

The dark knight captain stood anxiously. After bowing he stood still at attention. The Queen left him like that for fifteen minutes then decided to speak.

"I see you have moved all of the steel. Why have you not done the same with the iron?" she demanded.

"Because we haven't been working hard enough your highness." he answered.

"Partially correct." she glared at all of the knights, "What seems to be the other problem? Why was there such a commotion that I was required to leave off my other duties?"

"The machine your highness." replied the Captain.

The Queen looked at the relatively short crane they had been using to move the iron. Since she was standing on the second floor balcony it was on eye level with her. There was smoke coming out of it and the operator had already bailed. No one to put the blame on.

She could see that it had broken down but she replied, "It's called a crane Captain."

"My apologies your highness." said the Captain, "This time I will be clear in my report."

"Short of saying nothing I don't understand how you could be less clear." said the Queen and thought, "Fear, terror, beer and public humiliation."

"We had just moved the last of the steel out of the courtyard because the murderers insisted that we let them use it, the crane." started the Captain.

"You shouldn't have." stated the Queen.

Everyone glared at the murderers once again.

"Yes ma'am." said the Captain.

"Continue and don't take too long explaining. I might decide that the crane should be pulled down so all of you don't have to bother me about it again. I'm sure you can move things by hand." the Queen snapped.

"They broke the thing, I mean crane, by hauling more in a load than it, the crane, could handle." the Captain started speaking fast, "The machine then, crane then…"

"I can see you understand that the machine is a crane Captain." interrupted the Queen.

"Yes your highness. It started creaking, spouting smoke and sparking, and then the murderer jumped out just before the thing shut down." continued the Captain.

"So I suppose you will have to do without." the Queen said, "I expect you to be done by night fall. If you need help you can ask those murderers standing over there. I'm sure that they can lend a hand or maybe they'd like to lose one instead."

The three murderers paled at the thought and hurried to lend a hand. Despite their annoyance at the situation the people in the courtyard got back to work. None of them dared to grumble.

"Fix it." growled the Queen gesturing at the crane.

The butler bowed and didn't start towards the crane until the Queen was safely away.

She swept back through the passage and cursed in her head. Why was she stuck with such imbeciles? Murderers were more work than they were worth, the knights couldn't keep order, and the peasants needed to work faster. Thankfully the butler could do things right and she had quick reflexes. Now if only Laure had kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Laure had not managed to keep her mouth shut as the Queen had hoped. Instead she was sitting on the foot of Isaac's bed questioning him about everything and when he was unable to answer she told him all about Avalon and her father and her family and the militia and the couriers and the countryside and the castle and the knights and the servants and the murderers and the Queen.

Isaac didn't care so much about the other things but he did want to hear about the Queen. He felt bad that she had been the one who was always looking out for him and that he had forgotten about her. However, Laure didn't tell him anything about the Queen he didn't already know. It was all the local village talk about her less than human attitude and demanding orders.

"You're awful calm about this." pointed out Laure, "If it was me I'd be kicking and screaming right now."

"Well I have my big sister." said Isaac.

"You sound like a three year old." pointed out Laure.

"I guess I kind of am." Isaac told her, "I just lost my memory so it's like I'm starting all over again except I know how to do the things that everyone does like eat or sleep or walk or talk."

"I for one can not wait until you get your magic back. I can't wait to see what it looks like." Laure said.

"Doesn't my sister have magic? Haven't you seen it?" asked Isaac.

"Of course she does. She's the Queen. But she doesn't use it. At least not in front of me because I'm only of servant rank and therefore am not important enough to see anything. It's a shame no one else can use magic but as the Queen said earlier she has magic banned in the kingdom. I don't know why. No one's tried to rebel so far and even if someone did I don't think they'd get very far. No one can go toe to toe with her because of her dark aura." Laure babbled.

"Dark aura?" interrupted Isaac.

"Sure dark aura. It's super scary and everyone fears her because of it." Laure continued babbling, "I mean I saw it once and I never want to see it again. She only uses it when she's really mad so I don't think she'll use it against you since she seems to really like you and I guess you're related and all. Hey, you may even be immune to it. There's something I'd like to find out. No offence. Anyway as long as you don't screw up your job and act respectful around her I don't think that the Queen will let it loose. Some people say it is tied to her soul you know. Others say it is her soul but I think that last one is poppycock so don't worry about it. Her aura's probably just a part of her magic. How you holding up there?"

"Confused." admitted Isaac and they both laughed.

"Sorry. I tend to say a lot of nothing when I'm excited." Laure confessed blushing.

"Hey Laure, I've got a question." Isaac said.

"What?" she asked getting up and resuming her clean of the room.

"If people are supposed to be formal to my sister then how come you're informal with me?" Isaac asked.

"Oh that's just 'cause you 'technically aren't' the prince and you also don't have a dark aura." Laure answered.

"I'm glad you're informal." Isaac said grinning, "It makes me feel like I know someone so much better now."

Laure grinned and tossed him some clothes, "Why don't you get dressed and then maybe you'll get the grand tour."

Isaac grinned and headed into the bathroom to change but secretly he was worried.

"I hope sis hasn't been harming people with that dark aura of hers. She was so much nicer when we were young and she didn't have an aura at all." Isaac thought, "I wonder if she's turning evil."

The bedroom door swung open and banged shut.

"Imbeciles the lot of them." muttered the Queen leaning on the door as she got her breath back.

Seeing the Queen was in a human mood, Laure asked, "What happened?"

"Have you got this room clean yet?" the Queen retorted, "And where is my brother?"

"No. Bathroom. Changing." Laure answered.

"The men outside know how to break a crane, scream, throw things, and complain but not how to keep on going without a crane. It is exasperating. I had to have the butler fix it and that was not what I had planned for his afternoon." the Queen said then raising her eyebrows asked, "And why wasn't Isaac changed earlier? I thought he was to be ready by the time I was back?"

"We were talking." muttered Laure pouting.

"So little Ms. Chatterbox, learn anything new?" teased the Queen.

"Nope. I just told him about me and the kingdom and common stuff." Laure answered, "You know someone has to take him on the tour."

The Queen nodded then resumed her inhuman state when Isaac came out of the bathroom. He wasn't able to hear any of the conversation and was still under the impression that Laure was just another serving girl.

The Queen looked at the blue and black page gear he was wearing and gave a slight dip of her head to acknowledge that she liked it.

"Who's giving me the tour?" asked Isaac nervously.

"I will be." the Queen declared stately, "Laure clean this room then head down to the kitchen!"

She left without waiting for Laure to curtsy. Isaac followed after the Queen and as soon as they were out the door she let her public persona drop. Everyone was still trying to sift that gigantic mound of iron so no one was inside.

"Sis or is it the Queen?" asked Isaac.

"No one's around." she told him, "Just look at my eyes and you'll know what to say."

Isaac nodded then asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my study. There's something I want to show you there." she replied and took his hand so he didn't stray.

Both their feet echoed down the corridor and disappeared. She would not lose him. In Wizard City another girl was having the same thoughts.

* * *

Rose stood in Headmaster Ambrose's study. He was pacing as he considered her report. He needed Isaac. Isaac was the one with the power to save the Spiral. He had stopped the escapades of the notorious spiral thieves Malistaire2 and Malistaire and defeated many lesser bosses who refused to leave their haunts. Now the evil queen of Avalon was the only problem left in the Spiral. There were even cults and clans claiming they were part of her empire and all they did was for her.

Merle Ambrose had always possessed a soft spot for Avalon. No one he knew had ever complained about the Queen's evil reign but now it had gone too far. Better to stop the situation before it starts. The Headmaster was getting older and he did not have the strength or resources to deal with another Malistaire or Morganthe situation. Another Morgrim problem would be even worse. He, Merle Ambrose, Headmaster of Ravenwood, native inhabitant of Avalon, would stop this.

"Rose," he addressed the girl, "Gather the rest of the team. You're going to rescue Isaac."

"Yes sir." Rose said turning on her heels.

She was going to get Isaac back and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you guys think so far? I also might need OC's for the next chapter becasue I have no idea who should be working with Isaac to keep the Spiral safe. I if you would like to submit an OC they need a name, a gender, an age(13-15), two schools of magic, level (25-45), personality, height(short, average, tall), any other interesting facts. I'm hoping for a range of levels and ages. If I don't get any OC's that's okay too it will just take me a little bit longer to come up with some characters. **


	7. Chapter 7: I Need OC's Help!

(A/N) Hi people. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I'm having a problem creating heroes to stop the Queen. I have four so far and I need three more. If you could submit some OC's your help would be greatly appreciated and I will acknowledge the creators of the OC's in the story. No one's OC will die unless they specifically request it. If you would like to submit an OC you can do so through a review or send me a PM.

**If you want to submit an OC please fill out the form below(bold is required):**

**Name:**

**Level(25-45):**

**Main School of Magic:**

**Secondary and/or Third School of Magic:**

**Personality:**

**How long have they known Isaac(max. of 12 years):**

**Family:**

Age:

Pet/Mount:

Wand or other gear:

Appearance:

Background:

Friends/Relationships/Mentors:

Homeworld(Avalon is not an option):

Additional Information:


	8. Chapter 8: Page Boy

(A/N) So I still don't have enough OC's to write chapter 7 but thank you to James Firecraft who sent in one OC already. **I just need two more**. Just pretend that as the reader you were introduced to the wizards who will save Isaac. It won't change what happens in this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic.

* * *

"You bow deep. At your waist and for five seconds. If you're not sure how long you've bowed stay down for another few seconds. No one will notice if you bow too long but people will comment if you rise too early. Don't speak unless someone asks you a direct question. Follow my feet not my body your eyes should always be on the ground. Never leave behind your scroll. It should be blank but you need to make a show of carrying it." the Queen lectured, "Stay away from the guards and don't initiate any conversation. Conversation will get you killed. You aren't required to bow to anyone but myself, the dark knight captain, and the couriers. All of us are visible. As you know couriers wear red. You don't have a name if anyone asks and you will be frequently addressed as boy. Do you understand so far?"

They had reached the Queen's study which she preceded to unlock and then ushered Isaac in.

"Yes sis." Isaac said looking around, "What's with all of this stuff?"

"It's my study as well as the place where I hold my war councils. Most of this is preparation for war." she replied rolling up some maps.

"War? We're at war?" asked Isaac.

The Queen nodded and went over to the window to view the progress in the courtyard. It was coming along.

"Yes." she answered, "We are. However not many people know. We fight far away. In other lands. Currently Khrysalis is our satellite. The war in Zafaria is almost done."

"What are those places like?" asked Isaac, "I'm sure I've never been there."

"They're far away." the Queen said, "Latter you can see them. After this whole mess is finished."

"What mess? The metal?" asked Isaac looking out the window.

The Queen shook her head, "Everything. Everything is a mess."

Isaac looked up at her curiously but she put an arm around his shoulder and led him away from the window. They went to the mirror on the other side of the room.

"This is a magic artifact that I liberated from Morgrim who had me pilfered it from Wizard City who probably stole it from a man named Dee. It transports you to anywhere in Avalon if you can use it." the Queen explained, "You have to know magic to use it."

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Your majesty." called a voice.

Instantly the Queen's eyes turned to stone. She hastily shoved Isaac through the mirror and he landed on his bed in his cell. The Queen used her aura to open the door and didn't even bother to see who had entered.

"Your majesty we have a problem." the dark knight captain informed her.

"What kind of problem would that be?" she asked watching him using the mirror.

The man was sweating as if he could feel her gaze on him and he was starting to shake. There was a scroll in his hand and he was clenching his spear so hard the Queen was sure he'd soon mangle the titanium into oblivion.

"There's a message. Headmaster Merle Ambrose wants to have a diplomatic meeting with you." the Captain barely managed to choke out.

The Queen felt her heart stop. That man was still alive and now he wanted to talk to her. How was he even still alive? He must have been close to death when Morgrim's campaign started. She did not want to see him much less talk to him. He was no doubt the superior when it came to speaking. There was no diplomatic way out of this that she could see so it couldn't be helped.

"No. I don't want to talk peace with him but don't declare war. If he wants to declare war let him. We shall not be the aggressors in this."

"Yes ma'am." the Captain saluted as he nervously backed out of the room.

"Captain your people have finished the work." the Queen stated, "Dismiss them."

"Right away your highness." he bowed while saluting and marched out of the room.

Reaching into the mirror, the Queen located Isaac and pulled him back into her study.

"Where's Rose?" asked Isaac as soon as he reappeared from the mirror.

"I can't say. I don't even know who she is." the Queen told him, "There was no girl with you when the courier found you."

"So she ditched me?" asked Isaac sadly.

"I wouldn't say that." the Queen said gently when she saw his face, "Most likely she just got scared off by the bandits or the fighting and ran. It's a natural reaction. I'm sure that you can go and see her again."

"I can go out to the countryside again?" Isaac asked brightening up.

The Queen nodded and said, "Not right now but when you settle into your duties and accumulate vacation time."

"Will she even want to see me then?" Isaac asked worried.

"She probably already knows that you were taken to the castle so she won't blame you if you don't come back for awhile." the Queen explained, "The militia and the servants gossip about every little happening."

Isaac seemed relieved by the Queen's statement but she was still scheming. She wouldn't be able to enjoy Isaac until she was sure all of her bases were covered.

"I can't let him out of my sight until I order all Avalonians to hold their tongues and figure out some cover story that will flawlessly sew together both ends of my story." the Queen plotted, "I also need to strengthen the world borders. Wizards have never been the type to send in an army. They always send in little magical scouting parties."

"Sis. Sis." Isaac repeated for the third time tugging at her sleeve.

"Yes dear?" she said looking down at him.

"What else do I have to know about being a page?" he asked feeling warm and fuzzy at his pet name.

"The basics are follow me, carry and fetch what I need you to, record what I tell you, and run messages to others. I think you'll be fine. What do you think?" the Queen said.

"It doesn't sound so hard." Isaac admitted timidly giving the Queen a smile.

She smiled in return but her smile turned into a frown when she heard a crash in the courtyard, again.

"No time like the present to practice." she told Isaac.

The Queen hastily shoved a scroll and quill pen at her little brother and put on her blank face.

"Come. It's time for your introduction." she ordered monotone.

Isaac didn't flinch at her words or tone. He remembered her doing this.

"Yes your majesty." he replied bowing.

The Queen turned on her heels and marched up to the mirror. With little ceremony she pushed Isaac through and then followed. Usually her people were not ones for disaster but today had not been a usual day.


	9. Chapter 9: Covering Bases

**(A/N)** So I only need one more OC. This one is going to be female so I'll wait for about a week and then work on creating one if I don't get one who fits with the party. Thanks for reading. Remember to review and tell me what you think or ask questions.

To James Firecraft: Thanks for the second OC. Is it okay if he met Isaac about a year back? The knife incident will be explained to Laure in a latter chapter.

* * *

Of course it would have been the iron. It was always the iron. There was no one who could get that iron right.

"Captain." the Queen said taking up her customary position on the balcony, "We seem to have a problem."

"Yes your majesty." he responded with a salute.

"So you understand that we have a problem." she said sarcastically with no expression, "Are you going to explain?"

"The iron is all in the courtyard majesty." responded the Captain.

"How is that a problem?" she snapped when she really wanted to frown in frustration.

"There's too much. It fell over." someone else piped up.

"I have eyes." she said with no expression or tone.

"We need a place to store it because we can't properly pile it up here as the pile becomes unstable." elaborated the Captain.

Now the Queen really wanted to frown.

"What is wrong with the normal storage area?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing your majesty." replied a knight.

"Then why aren't you using it?" she questioned, "Or did the notion fail to register in your heads?"

"We need the key." the Captain whispered.

"Did you say something Captain?" asked the Queen even though she knew exactly what he had said.

"We need a key." the Captain repeated in all but a whisper.

"Speak up." the Queen ordered.

"We don't have the key." he tried again at normal volume.

"Speak up was an order." the Queen reminded him icily.

"We require a key to access the room." the Captain spoke up this time.

"Did you not have a key last year?" questioned the Queen.

"Yes, ma'am." the Captain responded.

"What happened to it?" she questioned.

"We lost it ma'am." the Captain answered standing at attention.

Internally the Queen groaned and then turned to Isaac. She shoved him forwards and scanned the crowd.

"This is my new page. He will find you a new key and I expect you to keep this one. Now get back to work before I decide I want to waste three hours of my life and kill you all." the Queen ordered.

Without a parting glance the Queen spun around and marched back into the castle annoyed. Isaac followed after her like a lost puppy.

"They lost the key." she muttered annoyed, "Who knows who has it now? And it just had to be the master key."

"Laure." the Queen snapped.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Laure stepping out from the doorway where she had been hiding as she watched the Queen's exchange with the Captain.

"Take Isaac and show him to the security room. The one where we keep extra keys." the Queen told her then turned to Isaac, "The keys are labelled. Take the correct one to those fools then return to me."

"Yes your highness." both adolescents responded with a bow.

The Queen waved her hand and sent them off. Then she turned and disappeared into what appeared to be a wall.

* * *

Laure and Isaac hurried down the hall to the first floor below ground level. They were silent until they were sure that they wouldn't be overheard.

"So?" asked Laure.

"What?" asked Isaac.

"You're a page now. What do you think about your job?" she said.

"It's interesting." Isaac replied carefully.

"She takes some getting used to doesn't she." Laure said with a knowing look.

Isaac gave her a quick nod, "It's weird seeing her at work compared to seeing her when she's at home. The job's not that hard. It seems like it's going to be a ton of running around though."

"Yep." Laure agreed, "I've seen all of the previous pages scurrying here and there. We used to have a ton but then the Queen decided that she didn't need them anymore. The last person who was a page was executed by the army for treason. That might be why the position has been vacant for over a year."

"Will people be suspicious?" asked Isaac.

Laure shook her head causing her frizzy, orange-blonde pony tail to swish from side to side.

"You're either already questioning everything or not." she explained.

Isaac thought about that. He decided that he didn't understand the statement but didn't question Laure further.

"Which one are you?" he asked.

"I'm one of the people who question everything. The only difference is that I'm not suspicious. I'm nosey and curious." she replied.

They stopped in front of a door with a large yellow warning sign in a language that Isaac couldn't read.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Stay Out." Laure read aloud, "This is the right place then."

Isaac looked at the sign and tried to memorize the strange letters. He didn't have any idea what they said and he felt like they didn't match the language he was speaking aloud.

"What are you doing?" asked Laure.

"Memorizing the letters." he replied, "I need to know them if I see them in the future."

"Hold on. Are you illiterate?" asked Laure.

"No." replied Isaac defensively, "I just can't read it."

"It's Ancient Avalonian. We only learn it in school. No one speaks it. Most of the signs around here are in Ancient Avalonian though there are some in normal English. It's to confuse the foreigners who wind up here so they can't find their way around. The Queen implemented it when she took power. We also learned that in school. Did you not go to school?" Laure said confused.

"I think I did." Isaac said hesitantly, "But not here. Somewhere else. Maybe another world. I think."

"Well those are the keys. That's the one you need." Laure told him pointing to a key.

It was also labelled with the same elegant, unrecognizable scrawls.

"Thanks." Isaac said and took it down pocketing it.

"I'm heading to the laundry room now. You can find your own way back up, right?" Laure said.

"Of course I can." Isaac answered indignantly, "I have a good memory when I haven't been hit over the head."

"Just checking." Laure muttered with a shrug, "Guess I'll see you latter."

Isaac nodded and muttered a quick 'thanks' back. Laure nodded and took off leaving Isaac by himself. Hoping that she hadn't thought he was offended or that he hadn't offended her, Isaac headed back to the front gate.

The front gate was open allowing him unblocked view of the men manually hauling the iron in through the front door. Isaac stood to the side looking for the Captain and wondering how in the Spiral he was supposed to give the key to the man without talking to him. Luckily the Captain spotted him first.

"Page! Come here boy!" the Captain shouted.

Skirting around the edges, Isaac hurried over to where the older man was standing and bowed for five seconds.

"Got the key?" asked the Captain.

Isaac nodded and held it out.

"You mute boy?" demanded the Captain as he took the key.

Isaac shook his head.

"You can talk boy. Do you know that?" asked the Captain.

"Yes sir." responded Isaac still looking down.

"What's your name?" asked the Captain amused at Isaac's strange behaviour.

"Isaac Firesword sir." Isaac replied.

"How old are you?" asked the Captain.

"Fourteen sir." Isaac said.

"Family?"

"Not around here sir."

"Where are you from?"

"The countryside sir."

"That explains why I haven't seen you around here." the Captain said, "I have a daughter around your age. Do you know what happened to the last page we had?"

"Yes sir." replied Isaac.

"Good. How did you come about this position?" asked the Captain.

"I…" Isaac began.

"He was recommended to me by a courier." the Queen interrupted strolling through the crowd of labourers, "And I need him. Now."

"Yes ma'am." the Captain replied with a bow.

"Come." the Queen ordered Isaac.

He complied with a quick bow and followed the Queen into the abandoned upper hallways where she dropped the stone cold expression.

"What did he ask you?" asked the Queen, "We need to have our stories straight."

Isaac repeated his conversation. The Queen sighed and stored the information.

"Head back to your room. I'll have dinner sent up to you." she told him.

Isaac nodded and did as he was told. The Queen continued on alone as an expressionless monarch.

* * *

The Queen once again stepped through a wall and ended up in her study. Then she took a step through the mirror and ended up in the middle of a hall filled with the peasant militia. The exact same peasant militia who had found Isaac and was now drinking wine from their flasks. The stolen beer was under the table. Most of the castle staff was in the same room. At her appearance they all bowed.

"You all know the boy who was found today." she began, " He has been fortunate enough to lose his memory and now instead of being interrogated he has been instated as a member of the castle. You will treat him like any other peasant from the countryside. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." they all chorused.

"Pass it along." she ordered then vanished into the floor.

No one in the room jumped. They just retrieved their drinks and continued on.

"The butler, Laure, the peasants don't need to know, he got the army and I just got two more bases covered." the Queen said, "Just one more to go."

She appeared in the kitchen of a village headman. Simon was also present. This was the village where Isaac had been found.

"You know what I wish to say." the Queen stated, "Isaac, fourteen, memory loss, wandering naturalist, no education, peasant born. Make sure the whole village knows it."

Both the headman and Simon nodded. They were the first people she came to when she needed to fabricate a cover story. They had received the orders before. The Queen then disappeared back through the wall she had come in, back through the mess hall, into the wall, through the kitchen, back to her study, down the stairs, through the hall and into Isaac's room.


End file.
